Doubt Within: Silent Hill
by T-Boy Dallas
Summary: Everyone has things that they'd like to get away from, things about themselves that they don't like but it's impossible to do. Especially in Silent Hill...


Doubt Within : Silent Hill  
  
by Cash Coast  
  
I am not recieving anything for doing this except for the satisfaction knowing I'm doing something others will hopefully enjoy. I own nothing.   
  
-----  
  
He reached over and placed a CD in the player and pushed it in as the Mustang moved down the old highway. At this time of night he hadn't really expected to see anything or anyone. Three in the morning was a dead time for even the busiest of road ways, so one of the state's back roads wouldn't have a single soul on it.  
  
Jacob didn't know why he chose to come this way, an equal number of turn offs on the main stretch of road would take him home, but as a spur of the moment he chose to take a 'Short cut' through the more back roads. He'd always wanted to see what was in the "boonies".   
  
It had been a cold September, one of the coldest in local memory so he didn't pay any mind to the iron gray fog curling up the sides of the road. He reached down and twisted the nob to set on his high beams cutting him an extra twenty feet of vision.   
  
First thing he noticed as he continued to drive around the bend in the mountain path was a large sign off the side of the road:   
  
SILENT HILL: We hope you enjoy your stay!  
  
The pain of the lettering was worn and the paper backing was starting to peel. It looked like it hadn't been taken care of in sometime. But that is how it is with small towns that only have an economy for three months out of the year. The town probably couldn't afford to have it replaced or repaired, so it'd sit rotting into nothingness.   
  
He hadn't been expecting to be this close to home as he looked down at the dash clock: 3:15am. A quick cut through the main streets of the town and out past the bridge and he'd be able to get home around 4:30, gaining him an hour more then he'd planned. Hell, he might even stop off at one of the local coffee shops and have something to eat.  
  
Jacob had only been through this town once when he was a little boy but his father used to drive it everyday delivering things from the big Sears store in Brahms so through him he learned all the roads to take. It'd be a simple matter of taking Sagan to Bloch, and then turn right on Bachman and ride that all the way to Brahms. He also thought that he'd heard there was a coffee shop on Bachman so he might not have to go out of his way. Then again, it was the off season so there was an equally good chance that it would be closed down.  
  
As he drove closer to the town he could make out the buildings in the thick fog. Their shapes looming in the distance. Where one began and another ended was obscured, all blurred and blended together in the darkness and weathers effect.   
  
Short bursts of static went over the Mustang's sound system over riding the CD, fading out from the music, back and forth till there was only static filling the speakers. A feeling of frustration came over him as he punched the 'off' button. He'd take a look at it when he got to his parents house.   
  
Pulling to a stop in front of a stop sign the car just died.   
  
"Shit." Jacob said reaching down to twist the key once more to start it up, only the sound of the motor straining was a reply. He tried a couple of more times before sighing to himself and banging his hand against the middle of the steering wheel. It had done this before, the connecter cable to the battery had probably broken loose when he hit a pot hole awhile back. Which meant he'd have to find away to reconnect it and make sure that the battery wasn't damaged.   
  
Clicking on the left turn he got out and kicked the wheels. His father had been right, the Mustang was the better looking car but he should have went with the old pickup truck that had been suggested to him.   
  
He could only hope that he could find a store that was still in business and an early opener. Pulling his jacket around him he started to walk off into the thick morning fog... 


End file.
